Invencible
by xochipilli
Summary: Sinopsis: La palabra 'Alastor', denota antes que nada a un Dios griego, otros significados pretenden darle un matiz peyorativo, pero en esencia, no se puede negar la naturaleza guerrera que conlleva la palabra, ni la fuerza del hombre que nombra.


Invencible

Sumario: La palabra "Alastor" denota antes que nada a un Dios griego, otros significados pretenden darle un matiz peyorativo, pero en esencia, no se puede negar la naturaleza guerrera que conlleva la palabra.

Disclaimer: Sólo le doy vida al inexpugnable que Rowling, después de crear, abandonó en un paraje del camino al éxito.

Advertencia: Esto es una mezcolanza de mitologías y leyendas.

-----------------------

El espíritu de un guerrero no esta engranado para la entrega y la queja, ni esta engranado para ganar o perder. El espíritu de un guerrero sólo esta engranado para la lucha y cada lucha es la última batalla del guerrero sobre la tierra. De allí que el resultado le importa muy poco, en su última batalla sobre la tierra, el guerrero deja fluir su espíritu libre y claro. Y mientras libra su batalla, sabiendo que su voluntad es impecable el guerrero ríe y ríe.

Carlos Castaneda

It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died.  
Rather we should thank God that such men lived.

George S. Patton Jr.

Un rayo de luz verde se deslizó justo a un lado de su oreja izquierda, en cuanto lo vio pasar movió su varita en la misma dirección del rayo y lanzó un hechizo perfectamente ejecutado a pesar de su mala posición, mientras defendía al señuelo con que viajaba meditó unos momentos sobre el traidor en sus filas, estaba totalmente seguro de la lealtad de todos los miembros de la operación, el mismo se había asegurado de bloquear la información de sus mentes, recordó las palabras que Dumbledore le dijo antes de su muerte, "nada será lo que parece", tonto anciano, pudo haberle dado más detalles.

El hombre continuó batallando a los mortífagos que lo rodeaban mientras manejaba la escoba y trataba de impedir que su acompañante se fugara, era imprescindible mantener a los enemigos ocupados el tiempo necesario para que el chico llegara a su destino, años de batallas y cacerías lo habían adiestrado para funcionar automáticamente mientras su mente pensaba en la misión, en sus hombres, en el objetivo, en planes de respaldo, en rutas de escape, y a veces en su pasado, esta vez el sonido de los gritos y las maldiciones volando por todos lados le recordó otra misión sucedida hace ya mucho tiempo, el objetivo se había logrado pero el costo personal fue uno de los más altos que haya tenido que pagar en su vida, por eso esta vez estaba tranquilo, no tenía nada que perder, nadie que lo esperara, ningún motivo para llegar al hogar, ningún hogar al cual llegar.

_Las explosiones habían ocasionado que la construcción comenzará a colapsarse, era totalmente imprevisto, debía llegar al otro lado del reducto y los otros caminos tenían incontables maleficios, no tenía tiempo de buscarlos y deshacerlos, miró alrededor buscando otra salida, el hombre que sostenía del brazo no ayudaba, estaba inconciente y no podía llevarlo con un hechizo de levitación pues el lugar impedía que se hiciera magia, de haber sido sólo un mago habría dado paso a la desesperación desde el primer minuto. _

_- Vamos Lorn, tenemos que correr como si tu madre nos estuviera persiguiendo por comernos su postre-. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Alastor Moody levantó el cuerpo de su amigo sobre sus dos hombros y corrió tanto como pudo, de repente se escuchó el ruido de otra explosión, inmediatamente Alastor se aventó al piso y cubrió a su amigo inconsciente con su propio cuerpo, se encogió lo más que pudo y protegió su rostro con las manos, cuando el ruido cesó se levantó otra vez y volvió a emprender la marcha con su amigo a cuestas. _

_Finalmente encontró otro camino, no estaba seguro de adonde lo llevaría, pero no había muchas opciones, no siempre se puede escoger el camino menos transitado¿cómo elegir cuando sólo hay uno, cuando no hay opciones?_

_Pronto se encontró en un lugar abierto, era un caos, ni siquiera se podría llamar una batalla, Alastor maldijo por lo bajo, estúpidos magos, creen que pueden jugar con la magia como si les perteneciera; la misión debía haber sido simple, era una aldea antigua de las Filipinas, una secta oscura había estado experimentando con bestias mágicas y se les habían salido de control, la población había enviado un grito de ayuda y los Fianna, herederos mágicos de los antiguos guerreros de Fionn, nunca decepcionaban, en cuanto llegaron desalojaron a los pobladores y buscaron la fuente del problema, pero resultó ser una fortaleza llena de maleficios, además estaba provista con vallas anti-magia, al entrar, los Fianna notaron que sus varitas no funcionaban, así que tuvieron que separarse en tres grupos y buscar el centro del lugar, de acuerdo con la información que habían recabado, las bestias eran controladas por un demonio que los brujos habían convocado, no podrían matarlo pero debían neutralizarlo para poder acabar con las bestias, los brujos eran el menor de los problemas, ya que en ese mismo momento estaban siendo atacados por sus propias fieras quiméricas._

_- Alastor, lo logramos, el demonio era Kobla, el muy pérfido dijo que sólo quería reírse un rato, nos dio molestias, Conall y Óscar salieron del otro lado pero no encuentro a Fergus – anunció Vauria, amiga y camarada de Alastor _

_- Voy a buscarlo, destruye este lugar con cuernos de Erumpent; no importa lo que pase, ustedes tomen el traslador, no lo dejen ir- ordenó Alastor mientras apoyaba a Lorn en los brazos de la guerrera, en cuanto se vio libre del peso, se alejó corriendo, debía encontrar a su hermano lo antes posible. _

_Lo encontró debajo de un montón de escombros, estaba inconsciente y perdiendo mucha sangre, tratando de no abrir más las heridas, Alastor aplicó un ungüento sanador temporal, no lo iba curar pero al menos impediría que siguiera poniéndose peor, rápidamente cargó a su hermano mayor sobre su espalda y regresó por el mismo camino que usó la primera vez, le faltaban unos cuantos metros cuando una de las trampas del edificio se activó, fuego maldito comenzó a devorar las paredes y el suelo, se estaba expandiendo rápidamente. _

_- Bájame, estoy bien, adelántate, yo me encargo- ordenó Fergus MacRónáin a su hermano menor, estaba desorientado y débil pero era su deber como líder de los Fianna hacerse cargo del problema, a pesar de que Alastor había estado a cargo de la misión, era Fergus el protector de los guerreros, el líder, un hombre que existía meramente para servir a aquéllos que lo siguen, un hombre consciente de su propia insignificancia, nunca ordenaba acciones que él mismo no fuera capaz de ejecutar, tenía un cuerpo de hierro y un corazón sensible, debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enviar a sus hombres a una muerte segura si es necesario, pero tener un corazón bueno para soportar la pérdida sin sentir arrepentimiento o angustia, para hacer duelo tributario por los cuerpos caídos y honrar las almas perennes, cada hombre que perdía dejaba una huella en su corazón y así era como debía ser, un guerrero necesita un corazón para sentir y un temple invencible para no sucumbir al dolor, voluntad para ser indomable e inmune, comprender que el lamento por una muerte es un insulto para el guerrero, el mejor tributo es entender que su muerte no fue en vano y honrar su memoria por medio de la lucha eterna, muchos caían de rodillas ante la angustia y cerraban su corazón, pero los Fianna sabían que eso no sirve de nada, un guerrero incapaz de sentir nada excepto indiferencia y odio pronto se convierte en el mismo monstruo contra el que ha luchado toda su vida, el problema de defender así el corazón, es que pronto se pudre desde dentro._

_- No seas absurdo, además este es el único camino-. Fergus maldijo el lazo fraternal que los unía, Alastor era joven aún, su cuerpo y alma todavía estaban aferrados al mundo mortal, a lo material y tangible, sus lazos afectivos no habían madurado todavía, le daba miedo perder a un ser querido porque aún no entendía que el alma es inmortal, nunca seguiría las órdenes de Fergus porque era incapaz de abandonarlo a su suerte, pensaba que el hecho de ser el hermano del comandante le daba permiso de renegar órdenes cuando se trataba de un asunto que le podría costar la vida a un amigo, no entendía que familiar o no, le debía lealtad y obediencia sagrada al líder; en parte era culpa del mismo Fergus, debía haberlo puesto en manos de otro guía, Óscar era un buen guerrero y se había ofrecido a entrenar a Alastor en las formas de los Fianna, pero Fergus se negó diciendo que él mismo lo iniciaría, lo había hecho lo mejor que pudo, Alastor era un excelente guerrero, ésta era la primera misión que planeaba, pero se le había salido de manos, no era su culpa, a veces las circunstancias arrinconan al soldado, lo importante es no despegar los ojos de la meta, recordar que nada importa, liberar la mente de todo tipo de ataduras, a veces hay que hacer lo que es necesario, esa era una lección que Alastor todavía no aprendía y Fergus esperaba que cuando todo terminara, su hermano fuera capaz de ver más allá de su aparente fracaso personal, porque no hay lugar para individualismo en los Fianna. _

_- Fian, no voy a discutir, si no acatas la orden yo mismo te voy a matar por desobediencia al líder-. Alastor se sorprendió por la frialdad en la voz de su hermano, lo miró a los ojos y supo que hablaba en serio, sin contestar se dio la vuelta y se fue en busca de otro camino. _

_Vagó por al menos quince minutos en busca de otra salida, pero todas estaban selladas, lo único útil que había encontrado fue una vieja escoba, sin pensar mucho la tomó y siguió su camino, el fuego maldito no había consumido el lugar todavía, eso significaba que Fergus había sido capaz de extinguirlo, con ese pensamiento en mente, Alastor se montó en la escoba y regresó en busca de su hermano, al llegar notó que Fergus había convocado la ayuda de su elemento, agua salía del piso empapando al mismo Fergus y atacando al fuego, pero no era suficiente, Alastor sabía que su hermano llevaba desventaja, estaba débil y el lugar lleno de maldiciones impedía la libre comunicación entre el elemento y el mago, de repente, más fuego apareció en el techo y otra pared cayó a sus espaldas, estaban acorralados. _

_-¡Fergus!- gritó Alastor instintivamente, el fuego comenzaba a crecer cada vez más. _

_Al escuchar el gritó de su hermano, Fergus se distrajo y su elemento perdió fuerza, miró a su hermano a los ojos y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, Alastor se montó a la escoba y en cuanto pasó a su lado lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a subir a la escoba en movimiento, Fergus encomendó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para formar un escudo con el agua restante, en cuanto atravesaron el fuego, las cosas se pusieron peor, las explosiones que Alastor ordenó habían acabado con muchas bestias pero algunas seguían en pie y cuando los vieron los siguieron a toda velocidad, Alastor manejaba la escoba mientras Fergus intentaba matar a las bestias, pero todavía estaba muy débil para hacerles un daño considerable, sus hechizos no servían de mucho, Alastor usó un hechizo para aumentar la velocidad de la escoba, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, una serpiente de una górgona que los seguía había mordido a Fergus matándolo en el acto. _

_Cuando vio a la serpiente inyectar su veneno en el cuello de su hermano, Alastor tembló de miedo e ira, pero sabía que en las circunstancias sólo le serviría la segunda, así que concentro todo su poder en un único ataque a la górgona, usó la maldición de la muerte con la esperanza de haber vengado a su hermano pero sabía de antemano que las górgonas son inmortales, la maldición sólo la dejó inconciente y provocó su caída, la vio hundirse en el fuego maldito que se había extendido más allá de la fortaleza y extrañamente no se sintió rectificado, la sensación de venganza no estaba, la satisfacción al escucharla gemir de dolor estaba ausente, sólo podía sentir la muerte de su hermano y líder. _

_- Alastor, hemos puesto vallas alrededor del fuego para retenerlo hasta que se extinga, lo cual, como sabes, podría tardar años, sólo queda una pequeña vereda, si me dices que ya no hay nadie allá adentro voy a cerrarla- anunció Óscar Leroy al encargado de la misión, todavía no se daba cuenta de que Fergus estaba muerto. _

_- Ciérrala y marchémonos, necesitó llevar el cuerpo de Fergus a su árbol- ordenó Argus con voz muerta. Óscar por fin se percató de que la presencia del líder ya no estaba entre ellos. _

_- El cuerpo es un simple traje que viste el alma para pasearse entre los mortales, los árboles podrán ser agitados por el viento, pero el espíritu del guerrero inamovible es - dijo Óscar, al escucharlo hablar Alastor comprendió que tal vez nunca lograría ser un verdadero Fian, Fergus nunca se había angustiado ante la muerte, porque al igual que Óscar, entendía que el cuerpo es perecedero pero renovable y el alma es sempiterna, Alastor también lo sabía pero eso no le ayudaba en nada. _

_Cuando el resto de los guerreros Fianna los vieron llegar comprendieron que necesitarían un nuevo líder, su partida había sido imprevista, Fergus era joven y no había entrenado a otro sucesor, eso ponía a los Fianna en una situación precaria, había guerreros ambiciosos que pelearían por establecer Conall, guerrero descendiente de la dinastía irlandesa Uí Néil, Conall no era un mal guerrero pero era un seguidor, no un líder, su linaje aseguraría su elección por parte de los guerreros irlandeses y sería fácilmente manipulado por la tríada Moran, tres guerreros herederos de los antiguos rivales de Fionn, no podían ser confiados, seguramente se enfrentaría a Óscar, teniente de Fergus, aunque no tenía linaje de gran renombre, era respetado por los demás y los escoceses lo favorecían, el resultado final dependería de los druidas. _

_Al llegar a las Tierras Altas de Escocia en donde se habían establecido a partir de la jefatura de Fergus, a pesar de que el lugar de los Fianna había sido la Isla de Man y a veces las islas Hébridas, los guerreros acompañaron a Alastor en su encuentro con la druida quien al verlos llegar se acercó a recibirlos, su rostro denotaba sabiduría y vejez._

_- He visto el resultado de la misión desde la luna de Beltaine, el clan MacRónáin está aquí- anunció la anciana. _

_- Lo supiste todo este tiempo y no hiciste nada- reprochó Alastar. La anciana druida lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, joven e impetuoso, aún no entendía el significado de su herencia, le faltaba mucho por andar, su camino sin embargo no era el de un Fian, su destino yacía en otros lugares, donde hacía más falta, con gente que necesitaba un guerrero como él, Alastor, el cazador, el protector, el vengador. _

_- Eso es lo que hago, veo el destino no para modificar el camino, ese está escrito desde hace tiempo, simplemente soy una guía, para mí no hay diferencia entre muerte y vida, todo es un ciclo de la naturaleza, lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejar, tú hermano lo sabía también, usar mi conocimiento para impedir el viaje de su alma hubiera sido un insulto para él y una violación a la tríada natural, el hombre no controla la magia de la naturaleza ni el poder de los seres supremos, simplemente es-. La anciana intentó explicar a Alastor la verdad que aún no comprendía. _

_- Ve a meditar un poco, necesitas centrarte antes de seguir, si lo haces bien, tal vez lo escuches-. Parecía una sugerencia pero Alastor lo entendió por lo que era, una orden, necesitaba calmar su espíritu antes del funeral. _

_Alastor se dirigió a un claro en el bosque en donde solía entrenar con Fergus, se sentó en la tierra y cerró los ojos, teóricamente debía encontrar ese lugar en la mente donde su sentido del "yo" se sentía a gusto y tranquilo, un lugar donde nada importa y se puede encontrar sosiego, pero en la práctica Alastor pensaba que eso era un montón de cursilerías, la parte espiritual de ser guerrero es lo que más odiaba de su preparación como Fian. _

_Había pasado al menos una hora de supuesta meditación y lo único que había conseguido era frustrarse, de repente sintió una ola de viento y los árboles se agitaron un poco, abrió sus ojos profundos e impenetrables un momento y cuando los volvió a cerrar sintió una brisa en la cara, escuchó en su mente la voz de su hermano clara y fuerte como siempre había sido, "Thou schal neuere forgeten a panther", "Nunca olvidarás a una panthera", ese era el lema del Clan MacRónáin, de donde provenían Alastor y Fergus, pocas personas lo sabían porque ninguno de los hermanos usaba el nombre del clan, los guerreros Fianna les habían dado a ambos el segundo nombre de Moody porque siempre parecían estar malhumorados, y ambos hermanos habían adoptado el apodo como apellido. _

_Alastor meditó un momento en el último mensaje de su hermano, "Nunca olvidarás a una panthera", el Clan MacRónáin era un clan del mundo mágico, aunque tenía ciertos lazos familiares antiguos con algunos clanes muggles, siempre había estado formado por familias mágicas, el escudo de armas tenía a los cuatro mejores felinos del género Panthera, los más peligrosos y grandes, un león, un jaguar, un tigre y un leopardo, todos ellos de la misma especie y género, eran los únicos capaces de hacer temblar a la tierra con su mero rugido, el término panthera viene del griego y significa "todo cazador", los guerreros y guerreras del clan MacRónáin hacían honor a sus felinos, eran verdaderos predadores alpha, todos eran animagos, y su forma era una Panthera, ya sea un león africano, un tigre siberiano o un jaguar europeo, cualquier tipo pero siempre una Panthera. El lema estaba colocado arriba de los cuatro felinos en alfabeto rúnico y las palabras pretendían hacer saber al enemigo que las Pantheras del Clan MacRónáin rugirán por siempre en el alma de aquel que se atreva a injuriar a un miembro del clan; era también un augurio de grandeza, en donde quiera que esté un MacRónáin se hablará de proezas; una advertencia, con una Panthera no se juega, y en este caso también servía para recordar al hermano afligido que la Panthera vivirá por siempre en el recuerdo. _

_Finalmente Alastor abrió los ojos y había un extraño brillo en ellos, sin esperar más se transformó en una Panthera onca o jaguar y corrió hacia el lugar donde se realizaría el ritual para celebrar el viaje de su hermano, había llegado el momento de dejarlo continuar su ciclo, debía ayudar a regresar el cuerpo de Fergus a la tierra y liberar una vez más a su alma. _

El ¡POP! de desaparición exasperó a Alastor y pusó fin a su remembranza, estúpido Fletcher, maldito cobarde, había echado a perder la trampa, ahora sabían que él no protegía al verdadero Harry, sólo esperaba que el chico y Hagrid lleguen rápido a la casa designada, ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Pensando en que finalmente se desharía de su cuerpo, si es que todavía se le podía designar cuerpo al adefesio que llevaba a todos lados, miró hacia el frente y se topó con un par de ojos rojos, parecían los de una serpiente, su mirada era fría pero Alastor simplemente sonrió, los ojos relampaguearon aún más, parecían interrogarlo, Alastor rió de buena gana y con un volumen tal alto que llegó a los oídos de todos los mortífgos y su líder, al ver su mirada de inquietud respondió la pregunta en la mente de su audiencia, "Yo ya soy un inmortal, el alma del guerrero es eterna", finalmente lo había entendido, y con ese conocimiento recibió impasiblemente la maldición de la muerte, estaba orgulloso de poder abandonar su cuerpo en el campo de batalla y a manos de un contrincante fuerte, ese es el último deseo que lo había ayudado a seguir en los últimos años, el único favor que le había pedido a la vida.

Y mientras su cuerpo caía a la tierra que lo parió, su alma se elevaba al firmamento que lo concibió, algún día regresaría siendo el mismo y a la vez otro, entre más cambian las cosas más continúan siendo igual, así también son los guerreros.

---

- Lo encontré -. Era un hombre de aspecto fuerte, tenía una varita en la mano y una daga en la cintura, su gritó era para otras dos mujeres que se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia.

- Bien, aquí tengo el traslador- dijo una de ellas mientras sacaba un objeto redondo de su túnica.

- Es extraño, sólo logro recordarlo como solía ser hace treinta años, joven y de buen aspecto, no como un majo cualquiera sino más bien como un hombre resguardado y profundo, tenía algo inmerso que proyectaba una belleza auténticamente masculina, a este hombre no conozco- comentó la misma mujer mientras observaba el estrago que innumerables batallas habían dejado en el cuerpo del guerrero, aún así su rostro proyectaba dignidad, parecía insondable en sus imperfecciones.

- Majo o adefesio, yo lo hubiera seguido hasta el averno si hubiera aceptado el puesto en los Fianna- intervino la otra mujer de forma distraída, estaba buscando el ojo falso, parecía raro sin el.

- No sé, dicen que en sus últimos años se había vuelto un poco paranoico, yo digo que estaba loco…- espetó el hombre y antes de poder terminar su comentario la guerrera que buscaba el ojo perdido le propinó un fuerte derechazo en la mandíbula.

- Mucho cuidado, estás hablando el jefe de los MacRónáin, vengador de los abjurados, cazador de magos oscuros, protector y guerrero de los Fianna, además de mi padre- dijo encolerizada, poco le faltó para sacar su varita.

Antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar más la otra chica activó el traslador y desapareció llevándose consigo los restos del mejor auror que el ministerio haya tenido nunca.

El hombre se levantó y sin decir palabra también desapareció.

La mujer guerrera miró alrededor pero no había rastros del ojo perdido, finalmente abandonó la búsqueda antes de irse levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y murmuró algo.

Godspeed, buen viaje.

Después miró a un punto fijo en la espesura del bosque, ahí estaba uno de ellos, pensó en matarlo simplemente porque podía, pero finalmente desapareció.

------

El mortífago que había sido enviado a comprobar la muerte del ex-auror y a recoger el cuerpo sólo había encontrado un ojo mágico y a tres personas husmeando en el lugar, se escondió entre los árboles tratando de averiguar quiénes eran, lo que escuchó lo dejó sorprendido, así que los rumores eran ciertos, Ojo-loco un Fian y jefe del Clan MacRónáin, al parecer todo el tiempo había estado jugando, sí lo que había escuchado era cierto (y todo indicaba que lo era), el viejo Moody pudo haber acabado con todo el lío del Señor Oscuro antes de que empezara, sólo tenía que dar la orden y los legendarios Fianna habrían traído destrucción al lado oscuro, entonces ¿por qué no lo hizo?

-------

Advertencia: Estoy dispuesta a continuar esta historia (a pesar de la impopularidad del personaje) a menos que uno de ustedes me de un claro y sucinto ¡NO!


End file.
